


Bound in Leather and Sealed with a Kiss

by GlassAlice



Series: Book Ended [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Boys Kissing, Broganance, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Just the Shance part of Shklance, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance's first time with 400 lbs of metal between his legs, M/M, Motorcycles, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), a bit of gang violence, but i guess that's not really important in this one, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: After a run in with the Altean gang, Lance is saved by Shiro in what is, now, their second meeting. Will Lance be able to resist that jaw line? What is Shiro hiding under his shirt? How close can I toe the line of Teen without stepping into Mature? Lance finds the answers to all these questions and more in the next exciting installment of Book Ended!





	Bound in Leather and Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> No need to read the first part to understand this one, they are both stand-alone. This one focuses more on Shance and the other one focuses more on Shklance. All you need to know is that Lance works at a bookstore and Shiro rides a motorcycle. They met once where he flirted with Lance then left.

The two men that assaulted him at work hadn’t shown up again for weeks now, and Lance felt a tightness in his chest when he thought about it. He should be relieved; no one wants to be felt up at work by total strangers. Except... maybe he did, if it was _these_ strangers. The phantom caress of Keith’s lips still shadowed over his own. Lance brought a hand to brush over the soft skin there, remembering the passion behind the forceful action.

Okay, so maybe there wasn’t a day gone by that Lance didn’t reminisce, yearning for an encore. And his nights had grown spicier, heated by the warmth of his steamy fantasies. 

Lance sighed as he closed down the register, placing the money in the bank bag. Another day and those crazy biker boys were all he could think about.

It only took a few minutes to close up shop, locking the door and pulling the roller shutter down for the night. Just a quick jaunt to the bank to drop off the money and he was home free.

The too-narrow sidewalk pressed him close to the rushing cars. Lance leaned away, as far as he could, as gusts of air whipped against his frame with each speeding vehicle. The bank was only one block over and already on his path home, so it wouldn’t be long before he could snuggle with his cat and binge Netflix. Netflix and cat, his favorite pastime.

“Hey, book boy! Where you headed?” A group of thugs stepped out from a store overhang he just passed.

Lance looked back and smiled shakily, “Going to meet my brother to pick me up. He should be waiting for me!” Lance lied.

One guy sporting face tattoos--probably the leader--gained speed and jogged in front of Lance, pushing on his shoulder to stop him short. “Where you going in such a rush, huh? What if we want to play with you?”

Lance stepped back a few paces, only to be pushed from behind. He fell forward, tumbling toward the ground, but was jerked to a stop as someone grabbed his backpack and gave it a firm yank. “What’s in here? Why don’t you share with your friends?”

Lance let the bag slip off his shoulders. Given the circumstances, he was sure Coran would understand if he lost today’s money. And frankly, if that’s all they wanted then he was lucky. It wasn’t worth it.

“The backpack’s yours, you can have it,” Lance said, eyes darting around trying to find the best escape route. He was surrounded by nearly half a dozen men--all of whom, Lance was confident, could break him in half with both hands tied behind their backs.

The loud crackling roar of an engine interrupted whatever the punks might’ve said in response, everyone turning in surprise toward the noise. Lance’s mind saw the opening. This was his chance. With everyone distracted by the new arrival, Lance made a break for it. 

He bolted into a dead sprint and ran full tilt in the direction of home. Two blocks in and his hands were shaking, breath coming in gasps, but he pushed forward. Soon, he heard the rumbling of a motorcycle, gentler now, but too close for comfort. Still panicking, Lance kicked up his pace, but there was no way he could outrun a bike on foot.

Eventually he stumbled to a stop, bent over, panting as he tried to catch his breath, hoping the motorcycle’s owner would show him mercy. The loud bike growled up behind him, shutting off abruptly, a heavy black boot entering his narrowing vision. 

“Are you okay?” a soft baritone asked him.

Lance threw his head back, gasping in lungfuls of air, hands still on his knees, “Yeah...I’m just dandy, you?” 

Shiro chuckled low in his throat, the biker god incarnate suddenly standing at his side. “Don’t worry they won't mess with you again. Oh, and,” Shiro smiled, holding out Lance’s backpack, “I got this back for you.” 

Lance finally huffed himself to a full standing position, one hand pressing into the cramp at his side. Lance raised an eyebrow. “How the shit did you do that? Those were _Alteans_.”

A shadow passed over Shiro’s face as he shoved the backpack into Lance’s arms. “Don’t worry about that. They shouldn’t bother you again, though.”

Lance huffed, “Yeah, I doubt that. Some random dude was able to convince _the_ Alteans to stop stealing. Sure, super convinced.” Lance waved at Shiro, “I’m going home now, to drink away today.”

Shiro hesitated before grabbing Lance’s shoulder. “Let me give you a ride home.”

Lance squinted his eyes suspiciously at Shiro, then scoffed. “Yeah okay, sure. Let me just hop on your bike, perfect stranger, so you can kidnap me and feed me to those Alteans back there. The Alteans that you can apparently boss around.” Lance froze looking over his shoulder at Shiro, cold fear curling down his spine. “Wait, don’t tell me you _can_ control them.”

Shiro’s head dipped downward and he shrugged.

“Nope. Big nope.” Lance took half a step backward to create some distance. “I cannot believe I was crushing on a gang member this whole time. Way to go, Lance. You sure know how to pick ‘em.” 

“Uh, Lance?” Shiro said with a small smile on his face. His eyes grew mischievous. “Did you just say you were crushing on me?”

“ _That’s_ what you took from this? No. I wasn’t.” Lance’s face might have flushed if his skin wasn’t already reddened by his sprint. Why did this guy have to go flirting in a situation like this? Read the room, dude. “Thank you very much for the offer, but I’m a ‘drug free is the way to be’ boy and I’m heading home like the good child I am.” He turned to pull away, but the heavy hand on his shoulder held him firmly in place. 

“Hey, I’m not like them, okay? You don’t understand.”

“Don’t I?” Lance shrugged the hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms, glaring at Shiro. “I think it’s pretty clear from where I’m standing.”

Shiro’s face fell, his shoulders slumping, “Look, I just want to get to know you better. And I wanna give you a ride home. I mean, you were almost attacked just now. But if you really want me to leave you alone--” Shiro sighed, running a hand behind his neck, “I’ll do that.” 

Lance squinted, a frown lining his face. It's not like he thought these guys were _saints_ , exactly, not from the moment they met. It was part of the allure, if he was being totally honest. But there was something else underneath those pierced, tattooed, _chiseled_ exteriors. Altean or not, Lance had a sense of the kind of person Shiro was, and that didn't match up with the gang banger title. Shiro was bold and a little bit dangerous and hot as hell. But he also seemed sincere. Maybe, he should give this guy a chance.

Just as Shiro turned to leave Lance jabbed a finger into his quite solid chest, “Fine. You can give me a ride home. But you better have a helmet!” 

“Of course. I always keep a spare,” he replied with a giant goofy grin that made Lance’s heart leap. Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled them the short distance to his bike. Shiro’s palm was slightly damp, sweaty even, though Lance couldn’t understand why when it was such a nice night.

Pulling up the seat, he handed a spare helmet to Lance, “Need help putting it on?”

Lance glared. “I know how to put on a helmet.” As he donned it the helmet dropped over his face, startling him as it clunked against his glasses. Lance removed them and slipped the thick framed glasses snuggly into the front pocket of his backpack. Snapping the helmet under his chin, he squinted at Shiro. “I can’t see.” Lance could just make out a slight blush on Shiro’s blurry face.

Shiro coughed and looked away, swinging a long leg over the leather seat, “You’ll be fine. I’m the one that has to see.” He removed his leather jacket and pulled Lance by the arm, making him stumble in close. He wrapped the jacket around Lance’s shoulders. “And the view is pretty good from here.” 

Lance’s blue eyes flicked from Shiro’s grey ones to his dark lips and back up. They were almost nose to nose. Shiro licked his bottom lip, tongue so close that it tickled the small hairs on his face. Lance’s heart sped up, _Is he going to kiss me the way Keith did?_

“You look good in my clothes,” Shiro whispered, tugging on the jacket. 

“Huh?” Lance asked, blinking up at him, distracted by the feel of Shiro’s lips feather light against his own. 

“My jacket,” Shiro tugged again, “looks good on you.”

Lance blushed, mouth falling open slightly. “Oh. Thanks, I guess.” 

Shiro snatched the backpack from his loose fingers and pulled away, letting the night air rush between them. Shiro looked pointedly at the jacket around his shoulders. “Well?”

Lance was thrown by the sudden change, but eventually slipped his arms through the soft leather and pulled it close around him. It smelled like Shiro and was so big, Lance was practically drowning in it. Distracted by the new piece of clothing, he wiggled his hands, watching the ends of the jacket flap around.

Shiro’s laugh shocked him from his reverie. He looked up to see Shiro straddling the monstrous seat with a thick pair of thighs, nodding for Lance to join him. 

Lance stood stock still for a moment before taking a deep breath and seating himself on the back of the bike, as far from Shiro, and his thighs, as possible. 

Shiro chuckled, “Hold on to me. Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” He craned his neck back to look at Lance, grinning. “Unless you ask me to.”

At that moment he imagined Shiro’s perfectly white teeth tugging at the skin of his throat. Lance shook his head, helmet shifting with the movement. He knew exactly what he was supposed to hold onto, but after that comment Lance stubbornly clung to the seat instead. 

Shiro smirked, turning forward, “Where’s your house?”

“Corner of Oak Hill and Juliet.”

Revving the motorcycle into life, he took off in the direction of the crossroads. Maybe a bit faster than was absolutely necessary. 

Lance jumped slightly and latched onto Shiro’s shoulders, fingertips white. He could feel more than hear Shiro laughing as the motorcycle sped up. Lance scooted closer to Shiro’s wide back, fear overtaking his reservations. He still stubbornly refused to move his hands from the broad shoulders to the more movie-esque location. He refused to be chick-flicked.

Shiro’s broad form blocked Lance from most of the whipping wind, but it was still colder on the back of a motorcycle than walking. He snuggled deeper into the leather jacket and pressed his chest to Shiro’s back. For warmth. Lance looked down at his hands. Shiro’s shoulders were bare, his black tank top the only thing protecting him from the road if they crashed. 

From this proximity, he noticed a thick band of ink poking out from below the fabric. Curiosity piqued, Lance momentarily forgot that he was sitting on four hundred pounds of steel speeding down hard asphalt. His mind was fully focused on completing that tattoo and imaging what lay beneath it. 

The vibration of the bike and Shiro’s confident driving allowed Lance to finally relax a bit. He leaned with the curve of the bike just as he would a bicycle around corners and let the rubble sooth his nerves. His grasp on Shiro’s shoulders loosened from a death grip to a comfortable cling, and the thrill of speed made him giddy. 

By the time he was relaxed and enjoying the ride, they’d already arrived. Shiro turned off the bike and waited for Lance to tumble off, holding the bike steady as Lance fumbled.

“Wow,” Lance said, legs shaky as he tried to feel the ground, the vibrations still inexplicably running through him.

Shiro smirked, “Yeah. It’s pretty wow.”

Lance pulled off his helmet, hair puffing out in all directions. “Damn. Wow. That was. That was _awesome._ ”

Shiro leaned back against his motorcycle grinning as he watched Lance come down from his adrenaline high. “You ride well. First timers don’t usually lean into curves like that. Though your dismount needs work.”

Lance threw his hands in the air and whooped, “Holy crap! That was the best ride of my life!” 

Shiro couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Lance turned, eyes bright and hair disheveled. “Thanks for the ride, Mad Max.” He held out the helmet. Shiro reached out, pushing off the bike as he stood up. 

“It was my pleasure.” He pressed close and covered Lance’s hands with his own, both holding onto the helmet. Shiro leaned down so that their hair entwined, tickling Lance’s forehead.

“God, look at you,” Shiro whispered in a low tone, his breath falling on softly on Lance’s lips. “You’re a damn mess. I could get used to seeing you like this.”

Lance inhaled sharply and tried to move away, but Shiro pressed closer, pulling the helmet from his grasp. Lance swallowed, his late-night fantasies coming back with vivid images of large hands overlayed on his, holding him tight and close.

Shiro ran a hand though Lance’s hair, tucking a stray strand behind his ear. “You’re just so, _vulnerable_. I could eat you up.”

Lance panicked. He wanted what Shiro seemed to be offering, but he didn’t know how to accept it. He wasn’t built for close flirting and large men touching him softly. He half screamed, half laughed as he gently pushed Shiro away. “Wow, um. Thanks. That’s good to know. Hey, what’s that?” Lance touched his finger to the tattoo that peeked out of the tank top. _Very smooth, Lance._

Shiro looked down, confused, then smiled softly, “My tattoo. Want to see?”

Without really thinking it through, Lance nodded his assent.

Shiro unceremoniously reached behind him, bowing his head forward as he fisted the back of his shirt, tugging it over his head. He stood there shirtless, an invitation for Lance to look as much as he wanted. 

Lance did not say no.

Gulping, he took a step forward and brushed his fingertips over the bold colors. He traced the interlacing lines that weaved flowers around his chest in what seemed to form a dragon. One pec twitched under his finger and he felt the muscles contract under the skin. Slowly his fingers lowered, and Lance bit his lip when he brushed over a pierced nipple. 

_Oh man. That’s hot._

“Cool tat,” Lance whispered.

“Thanks.” Shiro hooked a finger under Lance’s chin, lifting his gaze. “I’m going to kiss you, now.” Shiro said, mouth hovering over his.

He was breathing Shiro’s breath, felt it pass over his tongue and fill up his lungs. “Why?” Lance’s stomach fluttered and his heart pounded. He’d wanted this feeling again, craved the rush. He let it wash over him as Shiro drew close.

Chapped lips brushed against his own, soft at first and then more demanding. His eyes closed automatically at the sensation. The press of lips on his was nothing like the kiss with Keith. Keith had been passion and fire. Shiro was dominating and controlled. 

Large hands wrapped around his waist. He was encircled by strong arms and hard muscle on all sides. It made him feel thin, small--like Shiro could lift him over his shoulder and toss him around. _Oh, I want that._ His toes curled in his shoes as one large hand moved to the dip of his lower back, pulling their hips together. 

Lance jumped as a tongue brushed against his lips; he opened his mouth eagerly. Shiro tasted slightly bitter and he winced at the flavor. Lance dug his nails into the patterned skin, creating little half moons. The tongue coaxed his until Lance was pulled into Shiro’s mouth, stroking and exploring the new cavern. He felt dizzy as Shiro sucked on his mouth, pulling his bottom lip in between those teeth he’d dreamed about devouring him. The wet noises they made were making his face overheat.

Shiro pulled away slightly, not quite breaking the kiss. He gently licked and nipped at Lance’s abused lips. “Just as delicious as Keith said you were.”

It took awhile for Lance to process that words were spoken, and even longer for his eyes to open. “You think I’m delicious?”

The way Shiro raked his eyes across Lance’s features made him think that, at least in Shiro’s eyes, he might be more than delicious. He shivered as Shiro growled out a confirmation, the sound buzzing through his nerves as he stood there dazed.

“That’s good to know. Maybe I’ll let you taste more next time.” Lance winked, his confidence growing at the praise.

Shiro licked his lips and shot Lance a wicked grin. “I look forward to it.”

Lance stepped back, Shiro’s arms reluctantly letting him go. He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

“See you around, James Dean.”

Shiro looked like he was about to protest before he slumped back on his motorcycle. “Good night, Lance.”

Lance took a couple steps backward, slowly at first, before turning on his heel to run the rest of the way to his house, body still alight and trembling from the unexpected rush. Words and sensations bustled through his brain as he reached the front door and pushed in. Tonight would be filled with a whole new set of fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes a tear* my first purely Shance! I hope I did okay!
> 
> OMG guys _guys_ I can't believe how popular this fic got. Who am I? a nobody? Why are you here reading my stuff??? I don't know but please don't leave me! I love you and this has been so fun to actually get comments on my works! That's the only reason this came out so fast was because of your enthusiastic comments! You guys are the best!! I don't deserve y'all. ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽
> 
> So I _know_ what I want to do with this story and I know where it's going, but I'm not quite sure on formatting. I want to explore both Klance and Shance sides separately and together, so I get all the angles of their relationship. There might be one shots and chapter fics depending on the plot lines. We'll see how it turns out.
> 
> My Klance Reverse Bang fic comes out on the 24th! I'm so excited! But that means bad news for the rest of my fics. There won't be any updates for 2 weeks on anything. Posting will begin again on the second week of May. I have a smutty Shance fic in the works so if I finish that in time I'll post that before my hiatus. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas Starbuck7 and Hytone195!!! Without you two I'd be a nobody.
> 
> You can find me and my cool self on tumblr @Yuzuling and hanging out on the Voltron Amino and the Shance and Shklnace Discord (but not Klance, plz let me be apart of your club)


End file.
